The perfect kiss
by Morro dos Ventos Uivantes
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Remus é um péssimo beijador - um incrivelmente péssimo beijador. Quem o ajudará a aprender como beijar sem naufragar um encontro? Quem, quem, quem? - Slash/Sirem - Rate M só por causa de umas bocas sujas.


**Aviso: **Contém slash, mxm, homem+homem=lobisomem, 1+1=11, homossexualidade, essas coisas. Não gosta? Não leia. Obrigada.  
A seção Puppy Love do fórum 6v está estreando seu projeto de traduções com essa fic. Esperamos que vocês gostem e nos brindem com duas impressões e comentários.**  
Disclaimer:** Nada aqui é nosso. Nem os personagens, ******MUITO MENOS A FANFIC****.** Isso é uma tradução da fanfic ******"The Perfect Kiss"****, **escrita por ******remuslives23****. **Link para o perfil da autora e para a fic original nos favoritos do nosso perfil.**  
********Tradutoras:** Mrs. B. W. e RebecaDua. Links para os perfis das tradutoras no perfil.

* * *

_The Morro dos Ventos Uivantes Team thanks resmuslives23, for give us your blessing to translate your fanfictions to portuguese._**_

* * *

_**

**O Beijo Perfeito**

Há tantas coisas que podem dar errado em um beijo. Seu hálito pode feder, o hálito da _outra pessoa_ pode feder. Pode ser muito seco ou muito úmido, ter língua demais ou não o bastante. Depois há as questões dos dentes, respiração e a posição do nariz...

'Realmente,' Remus pensou consigo mesmo enquanto deitava na cama depois de seu último encontro desastroso. 'Foi uma maravilha ninguém ter se incomodado.'

O rapaz de dezessete anos suspirou e rolou na cama, olhando através da escuridão até que o contorno sombrio da cama de um de seus companheiros de domitório entrasse em foco.

A cama de Sirius Black.

Ele gemeu.

Sirius Black: apelidado de '_A Língua_' pelas Hogwartianas mais velhas. Se você desse ouvidos às fofocas, e havia muita chance de ser verdade quando se tratava de Sirius, ele tinha uma língua que iria para os anais da história de Hogwarts como sendo abençoada por Merlin em pessoa, e seus beijos... Eram a matéria-prima dos sonhos. Suas proezas sexuais eram legendárias, e o boato era de que ele nunca deixara uma garota insatisfeita.

Se a expressão de Joanna Bones nessa noite era algo a considerar, o beijo de Remus também iria para a história... como um aviso para outras pessoas não cometerem os mesmos erros. Logo seria espalhada a informação de que ficar com Remus Lupin era como lutar com uma toalha molhada, e ele não seria capaz de mostrar a cara em público nunca mais.

'Terei de viver como um ermitão nas charnecas escocesas,' ele murmurou suavemente. 'Comendo insetos e cagando atrás de arbustos espinhosos. Os filhos de meus filhos não poderão manter suas cabeças erguidas...'

Ele olhou para sua virilha, pedindo silenciosamente desculpas antecipadas a quaisquer filhos não nascidos por suas futuras faltas de ação, causadas pela notoriedade de seu pai como um ficante completamente inútil. Essas coisas eram hereditárias? Ele praguejou em silêncio e olhou para o contorno de seu pênis flácido. Ele rezou ferventemente para que beijar mal não fosse algo que passasse de geração para geração, então ele franziu o cenho e sentou-se abruptamente quando o pensamento o atingiu.

Por que ele estava assumindo que a culpa pelo fato de que beijar Joanna tivesse sido como estar sob as cataratas do Niagara era toda _dele_? A culpa era realmente _toda_ dele se não houve absolutamente nenhuma química entre ele e a Hufflepuff? Joanna não poderia ter sido igualmente responsável por aquilo que tinha que ter sido o pior beijo da década, senão do século? O olhar de insatisfação dela de repente se inflamou – ninguém nunca tinha reclamado de técnica dele.

O fanzido em seu cenho se aprofundou. Verdade, ele não tinha _muita_ experiência – só tinha saído com quatro ou cinco garotas em toda sua carreira de namoro, e ele raramente via a mesma garota mais de uma vez ou duas, e, agora que pensava nisso, essas relações inexperientes tinham acabado logo após o primeiro beijo e as garotas não o olhavam com desejo depois. Era mais como...

'_Merda_! Era mais como pena,' ele percebeu e fechou os olhos, mortificado.

Ele beijava mal.

Ele beijava muito, _muito_ mal mesmo.

'Oh, Merlin,' ele gemeu em voz alta. 'O que eu faço?'

Ele abriu os olhos e os lançou freneticamente pelo dormitório, procurando uma resposta. Qando eles caíram sobre uma pilha de livros em sua mesa de cabeceira ele sorriu aliviado.

Livros eram seus amigos.

Livros iriam ajudá-lo.

Em seguida seu sorriso vacilou. Havia algum livro sobre como beijar na biblioteca de Hogwarts? Ele visualizou os lábios apertados e franzidos de Madame Pince e fez uma careta. Mesmo se houvesse livros sobre beijar ou, se estivesse se sentindo ousado, sexo, ele duvidava que tivesse a coragem de pedi-los sabendo que teria que entregá-los para a bibliotecária velha e azeda catalogar primeiro.

Não, livros não iriam ajudá-lo dessa vez.

Ele olhou para a cama de James Potter e puxou uma idéia da sua consciência.

Lily Evans.

O amor da vida de James e a melhor amiga platônica de Remus. Ela o ajudaria? Talvez desse-lhe algum tipo de demonstração...?

Mesmo a idéia tendo cruzado sua cabeça, ele a desestimulou. Se Lily não risse dele achando-o estúpido, James riria, então lenta e dolorosamente ele o rasgaria em pedaços, de membro a membro.

Apesar de que uma demostração ou algum tipo de lição não era uma má idéia. Mas a quem ele poderia perdir? A nenhuma das garotas com quem ele saiu, isso com certeza.

'Uma humilhação é mais que suficiente,' ele murmurou, esfregando o polegar no lábio enquanto ele ponderava suas opções.

Tinha que ser alguém que ele confiasse, alguém que não riria dele até molhar as calças, alguém que era um bom beijador e não se importasse que Remus estavesse desesperado...

'Quemquemquemquem?' ele entoou com a cabeça nas mãos, então ele pulou em choque quando uma voz sem corpo flutuou pelo quarto até ele.

'Moony, pelo amor do pau balançante de Merlin, faz o _favor_ de dormir?'

Ele espiou através da escuridão e viu o contorno de alguém sentado na cama e, mesmo no escuro, ele pôde ver olhos cinzas queimando um buraco nele.

'Desculpa, Padfoot,' ele sussurrou. 'Vou calar a boca agora.'

Houve um grunhido e a sombra se deitou com um farfalhar de lençóis. 'Faça isso.'

Remus se deixou cair mal humorado sobre o colchão, e levantou os olhos para o dossel escarlate sem vê-lo realmente. Estava fazendo uma lista silenciosa de todas as garotas que ele conhecia que poderiam ajudá-lo (era uma lista curta), quando ele ouviu um grunhido abafado da cama de Sirius, então o som baixo de pés nus caminhando no piso duro de pedra. Remus virou sua cabeça para ver Sirius olhando-o até que ele entrasse em foco, então o moreno jogou-se pesadamente ao lado de Remus.

'Tudo bem, Moony. Estou acordado agora. Me diga sobre que merda você está resmungando à meia-noite de um dia de aula.'

Remus se eriçou com o tom chorão dele. 'Sabe, você é muito mais barulhento que eu quando chega de um encontro.'

'Você quer falar ou eu volto para a cama sabendo que não há nada te incomodando, e que você vai estar alerta o suficiente para tomar as notas de Feitiços para mim amanhã?'

Remus franziu o cenho para ambas suposições – a de que ele iria apenas entregar suas anotações e o fato de que Sirius sabia que ele ficaria acordado mergulhado em sua própria desgraça a noite toda se ele não falasse sobre seus problemas.

'Você me conhece bem demais,' ele murmurou e Sirius riu, empurrando Remus até que o lobisomem se mexeu para o outro lado, então ele se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas e se deitou do lado dele.

Um ondular da varinha de Sirius fez as cortinas fecharem, outro agito cortou o roncos sonoros de Peter e as respirações sibilantes que James emitia no seu sono mais profundo. O silêncio espesso e antinatural do feitiço fez pressão sobre eles enquanto Sirius esperava Remus falar.

'Eu... er...'

Sirius rolou para o seu lado, sustentando a cabeça na mão e olhando para o lobisomem. 'Você teve um encontro hoje à noite...' ele incitou e Remus assentiu em confirmação.

'Com Joanna Bones.'

Sirius pareceu pensativo. 'Verdade? Mmm, não é muito gostosa, mas é uma garota bonita. Então por que todos os resmungos? Não foi tudo bem?'

Remus suspirou e fechou os olhos. 'Não.'

'Não?'

'Não. Foi um desastre.'

Sirius gargalhou. 'Um desastre como o cabelo de James é um desastre?'

'Um desastre como o naufrágio do Titanic é um desatre, Padfoot.'

'Hã?'

'O Titanic? Navio imenso que se chocou com um iceberg?' Sirius tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto e Remus sacudiu a cabeça desesperadamente. 'Você ouve _alguma_ das aulas? Nós vimos isso em Estudos Trouxas.'

Sirius balançou uma mão. 'Eu só peguei essa matéria para irritar minha mãe; Eu não ouço realmente. Seja como for, o encontro foi um pesadelo. Ela queria falar sobre sentimentos? Ela chorou? Deuses, ele não quis transar?'

'Foi o primeiro encontro, Sirius.'

'E daí?'

Remus quase gemeu em frustração. Ele não conseguia ter um beijo decente no primeiro encontro e Sirius transava? A vida era completamente injusta.

'Ela...Nós...Beijamos...'

Ele mordeu o lábio, tentando pensar numa forma de expressar seu problema de maneira que ele não ficasse totalmente humilhado. Sirius olhou para ele zombeteriamente e sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha daquele jeito que todas as garotas desmaiavam e que Remus tinha tentado e falhado em imitar.

'Você está com as bolas doendo, Moony? Estou seguro aqui na cama com você?' Ele ergueu os lençóis como se fosse sair dali e Remus deu um tapa em seu peito.

'Oh, pare com isso. O beijo não durou o suficiente para fazer nada doer e, francamente, foi tão ruim que eu duvido que ficarei duro novamente um dia.'

'Merda, tão ruim assim?'

'Sim.'

Houve silêncio por vários momentos enquanto Sirius digeria isso, então ele perguntou com notável intuição, 'Foi culpa dela ou sua?'

Remus podia sentir o sangue correndo para suas bochechas, e ele agradeceu fervorosamente a Merlin e seu pau balançante pela escuridão...até Sirius acender sua varinha e apontá-la diretamente para a cara do lobisomem. Remus quase ficou cego pela luz, captando um flash do sorriso do moreno antes de estapear a varinha para longe e a luz apagar.

'Sua culpa, hã?'

'Cala boca, Padfoot.'

Flashes de luz dançaram pela visão de Remus, e ele piscou enquanto tentava se livrar deles. Maldito Sirius. O outro garoto parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação de Remus.

'Eu pensava que um cara sensível como você saberia tudo sobre o que as garotas precisam, Moony. '

'Padfoot, por gentileza, vá se foder.'

Sirius soltou um riso latido que fez Remus agradecer pelo Feitiço Silenciador. 'Se eu pudesse fazer isso, não precisaria de nenhuma das alunas daqui.' Ele sentou, acendendo sua varinha novamente com um _Lumus_ sussurrado, mas apontando para as cortinas, então uma luz suave caiu sobre as faces deles.

'Você está realmente preocupado com isso, não está? Você não ficaria acordado falando sozinho numa noite no meio da semana se não estivesse. '

Remus sentou também, seus ombros caídos. Isso era constrangedor, mas talvez Sirius pudesse dizer a ele o que estava fazendo de errado.

'Nunca beijei uma garota mais que um par de vezes, ' ele admitiu. 'Eu pensei que era apenas porque não houve nenhuma química com nenhuma delas realmente, mas... ' Ele suspirou. 'Eu não sei o que estou fazendo de errado, Pads. '

Sirius deu um tapinha no seu joelho, obviamente tendo decidido apoiá-lo essa noite e deixar a zombaria para a luz do dia.

'Provavelmente você só precisa de mais prática, Moony. '

Remus irritou-se, frustrado. 'E _como_ se supõe que eu pratique, Padfoot, quando todas as garotas se recusam a sair comigo, porque eu tenho um beijo de merda?'

Sirius torturou seu lábio inferior enquanto suas bochechas se ruborizavam. 'Você jura não contar a ninguém sobre essa conversa? Ele perguntou eventualmente, olhando fixamente para um Remus surpreso.

'Você acha que essa é uma conversa que vou admitir ter tido?' ele perguntou astutamente.

Por um momento Sirius olhou para ele desconfiado, então falou, 'Sua mão.'

'O que tem ela?'

'Pratique nela. '

Remus piscou e então percebeu que Sirius deveria estar tirando uma com a cara dele. 'Oh, muito engraçado, Padfoot. Divirta-se às minhas custas então... '

'Não estou fazendo isso. Como você pensa que eu aprendi? Não nasci com talento natural, sabe.'

Remus estava chocado. Ele nunca imaginou como Sirius tinha aprendido a beijar – apenas concluiu que ele tinha nascido com uma habilidade inata e nunca teve que trabalhar nisso... Como todas as coisas que ele fazia.

'Eu..._pratiquei_ na minha mão. ' ele admitiu, já sem constrangimento em admitir, desde que Sirius estava se confidenciando com ele também. 'Eu não pensava que era tão ruim. '

Sirius ergueu a cabeça com curiosidade. 'O que foi tão ruim?

Remus pensou. 'Foi... Úmido. _Realmente_ úmido e, bem, muito nojento para ser honesto. '

'Mmm..Você sabe que _Moony_ tem problemas de emanação de saliva. Talvez você compartilhe o mesmo traço... '

'Cala a boca, Padfoot... '

Sirius riu e esfregou o queixo. 'Você usou sua língua?'

'Não realmente... Apenas um pouco, mas foi meio... '

'Molhado demais?'

'Eu vou te comer vivo na próxima Lua cheia.'

Sirius riu e atirou o braço em volta do pescoço de Remus, puxando-o para um abraço de lado. 'Vamos lá, Remus. Você não deve fazer ameaças de morte para seu guru do amor. '

'Meu o quê, agora?'

'Guru do amor. Instrutor de beijo. Mentor de amasso. '

'Oh, pelo amor de Merlin. '

'Merlin não, Remus. Ele não serve para você agora. Contudo, dedicando seu amor a _mim_, você recebe algumas dicas valiosíssimas de como beijar. '

'Deuses, por que me sinto como se estivesse vendendo minha alma ao demônio?'

Sirius deu de ombros, seu ombro batendo na bochecha de Remus. 'Eu não vim aqui para ser insultado, Moony. Se você não pensa que precisa de minha ajuda... ' Ele libertou Remus e mexeu as pernas sobre a cama.

'Tudo bem! O que você quer que eu faça – um juramento de sangue ou algo que me faça seu escravo para sempre?'

Sirius riu. 'Isso não será necessário, Moony. Apenas prometa que você vai fazer meu dever de casa por... oh, digamos... pela próxima semana.'

'Padfoot, é trabalho de nível de NEWT!'

'Você vai querer transar antes de ficar velho demais para levantar, não vai?'

Remus rosnou baixo pela garganta antes de cuspir um 'Tudo bem!'

Sirius sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele enquanto escorregava de volta para debaixo das cobertas. 'Certo, meu velho! Então vamos pegar alguns dos princípios básicos para baixo. Primeiro, não rosne como você acabou de fazer para nenhuma garota. Elas não vão achar isso tão excitante quanto eu.'

Remus piscou várias vezes tentando entender se Sirius tinha falado...bem...a sério, mas quando o moreno continuou a falar sem hesitação, Remus decidiu que deveria ter sido uma brincadeira e concentrou-se no que o outro garoto estava dizendo.

'Lábios devem estar úmidos, mas não encharcados, certo? Só o suficiente para que beijar você não seja como ficar com um porco-espinho.

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas para o amigo. 'Meus lábios não ficam encharcados,' ele insistiu e Sirius olhou duvidoso.  
'Mostre para mim.'  
'Hã?'

'Mostre pra mim como você umedece seus lábios antes de um beijo. '

Remus abriu a boca para objetar quando sua visão captou a expressão de 'não fode' na cara de Sirius, e suspirou antes de deslizar a língua sobre os lábios.

Sirius fez um som de um sapo que tinha sido pisado e Remus franziu a testa. 'O quê?'

'Bem, você pareceu meio réptil...'

'Porra...!'

'Faça assim.'

Os olhos de Sirius focaram nos de Remus fazendo a torrente de maldições do lobisomem morrer em seus lábios. Ele olhou, hipnotizado, quando a ponta da língua rosada de Sirius atirou-se para fora de sua boca e lambeu rapidamente, mas – Remus tinha que admitir – sensualmente, seus lábios.

Remus ficou surpreso ao descobrir que suas bochechas estavam esquentando e seu peito estava apertado. Piscando, ele desviou os olhos, olhando para seu lençol e assombrando-se com os poderes de sedução de Sirius.

_Com uma lambida de seus lábios ele quase _me _faz agarrá-lo. Se ele consegue fazer isso com um cara hétero, essas pobres garotas não têm uma chance._

'Remus?'

Ele olhou para cima e assentiu. 'Entendi. Menos... Lambida. Depois?'

Sirius olhou para ele atentamente e Remus se contorceu diante do olhar intenso, sabendo que Sirius era quase incomodamente sintonizado com suas emoções. O moreno parecia sempre saber quando Remus estava chateado, zangado ou feliz – mesmo se Remus estivesse tentando esconder isso. Ele era a única pessoa que podia ver diretamente através das barreiras que Remus colocara em volta de si mesmo, e algumas vezes, como agora, isso o desconcertava horrivelmente.

'Depois você se inclina, tendo certeza de que _você_ está liderando, Moony. Você vira sua cabeça primeiro e seu par automaticamente vai virar para o lado oposto, assim vocês se encaixam melhor – nada mais de narizes quebrados.'

'O nariz de Cassie não foi quebrado! Nós apenas batemos as cabeças...'

'Quando sua ficante vai embora sangrando, Remus, quebrar ou não quebrar é um mero tecnicismo. '

Remus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e apertou os lábios, segurando uma resposta. Sirius, completamente ciente da frustração do outro garoto, sorriu maldosamente.

'Esquerda ou direita, Moony?'

Quando Remus franziu a testa, perplexo, Sirius suspirou pesadamente. 'Você se inclina para a esquerda ou para a direita quando você beija?'

Remus pensou... 'Er, esquerda?'

'Você está me perguntando ou me dizendo?' Sirius perguntou, depois virou e ficou sentado com as pernas cruzadas de frente para Remus. 'Finja que sou sua ficante. Incline-se. '

Remus estava curioso demais para argumentar e ele se deixou mover para frente, surpreso quando sua cabeça pareceu inclinar automaticamente para a direita. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando, ao mesmo tempo, a cabeça de Sirius pendeu para a direita dele.

'Você inclina para a direita também, ' Remus falou, mas Sirius levou um tempo para responder, seus olhos um pouco desfocados quando respondeu.

'O quê? Ah, sim. Suponho que sim.' Sua testa estava enrugada e ele estava olhando estranhamente para Remus – como se nunca tivesse visto ele antes – aí ele pigarreou e sentou direito.

'Er, certo. Isso é suficiente ou...?'

'Padfoot, se você espera que eu faça seu dever de casa durante uma semana inteira, é melhor fazer algo que valha meu sofrimento.'

Sirius soltou um suspiro sofrido, então apontou com os dedos enquanto falava, aborrecido. 'Certo. Umedecer os lábios, ângulo correto... Okay – hora das bocas se encontrarem. Como você está se saindo nesse departamento?'

Remus rangeu os dentes. 'Se eu soubesse isso, Padfoot, não estaria reconstituindo meus momentos mais embaraçosos com você quando temos aula dupla de Transfiguração em menos de oito horas.'

'Estou _tentando_ te ajudar, Moony.'

Remus exalou uma longa e lenta respiração. 'Eu sei que está, Pads. Desculpe. Eu só estou... Frustrado, acho. Isso é... Difícil de falar. '

Sirius chegou mais perto e colocou a mão no joelho de Remus, dando um aperto na articulação. 'Sou apenas eu, Remus,' ele disse numa voz surpreendentemente gentil. 'Só eu.'

Remus sorriu agradecido, um sorriso com a boca fechada, então confessou, 'Eu nem sei se é o beijo em si que é tão ruim, ou se é que só não tem...'

'Faíscas?'

Remus assentiu. 'Sim. Talvez eu estou esperando demais. Talvez estou buscando o...o beijo perfeito...mas tenho procurado por isso com as pessoas erradas.'

'Você acha que existe uma pessoa certa lá fora que você vai beijar e, de repente, fogos de artifício vão estourar e tudo vai apenas...ser certo?' Sirius perguntou duvidosamente.

Remus estreitou os olhos para ele. 'Eu sei que isso soa realmente sentimental e mulherzinha, mas...Espero que sim.'

Sirius o observou, e depois de vários momentos, sussurrou, 'Eu espero que sim, também.'

Remus tinha passado muitas horas com Sirius, e o outro garoto nunca permitira que o lobisomem o visse tão vulnerável quanto estava agora. A tristeza e a ânsia que Remus vislumbrou por um breve momento nos olhos de Sirius fizeram ele querer envolver os braços em torno de seu amigo. Em vez disso, ele procurou freneticamente por uma mudança de assunto, não tendo certeza se ele estava inteiramente confortável, de repente. O ar no pequeno casulo deles pareceu ficar espesso, uma estranha e antecipatória tensão os pressionou. Remus, numa tentativa de quebrar a intensidade, disse abruptamente a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

'Quem foi o melhor beijo que você já teve?'

Os olhos de Sirius se alargaram e o canto de sua boca se ergueu. 'Eu...eu não tenho certeza que você quer saber, Remus.'

O lobisomem sorriu, agradecido pela atmosfera parecer ter ficado mais leve, e agora curioso com o que Sirius estava escondendo.

'Eu não perguntaria se não quisesse saber,' ele replicou.

Sirius o examinou por mais um momento antes de dizer, "Gideon Prewett.'

Remus pensou que Sirius estava brincando e ele estava quase rindo quando captou a mesma insegurança que ele mesmo tinha demonstrado antes.

Sirius não estava brincando.

'Gideon...oh.' Remus tentou pensar em alguma frase de apoio para dizer, mas, ao invés disso, o que saiu da sua boca foi...

'Fabian é mais bonito. '

Sirius olhou para ele em descrença por longos segundos, então um sorriso se espalhou lentamente por seu rosto. 'É,' ele concordou, a voz se quebrando um pouco. Ele limpou a garganta. 'Mas ele é hétero.'

As palavras escorregaram antes que Remus pudesse pará-las. 'Você é?'

O sorriso de Sirius enfraqueceu e ele expeliu uma longa respiração. 'Eu...não tenho certeza. Eu nunca pensei que estaria interessado em caras, mas no quinto ano, Gideon...'

Ele enrubesceu enquanto um pequeno sorriso reminiscente brincava sobre seus lábios, e Remus sentiu um ciúme irracional de que aquele sorriso pertencesse a Gideon.

'Ele me pegou desprevenido e eu estava curioso e...' Sirius deu de ombros. 'Acontece que eu gosto de beijar garotos tanto quanto gosto de beijar garotas. Eu sou obrigado a me rotular?'

Remus balançou a cabeça rapidamente. 'Não...eu apenas...nunca pensei que você, dentre todas as pessoas...'

'Não é tão diferente, sabe. Beijar um cara. É o mesmo lábios e boca e língua quer seja ligado a uma boceta ou a um pau.'

Remus automaticamente murmurou uma repreensão pelos palavrões, mas seu coração não estava nisso. O melhor beijo de Sirius tinha sido com outro cara. Talvez ele devesse tentar...

Ele não tinha certeza se gostava de para onde seus pensamentos estavam indo e tentou empurrá-los para longe, mas Sirius, num momento adivinho que poderia ter deixado a professora de Adivinhação orgulhosa, pareceu saber exatamente para onde sua mente estava levando-o e sorriu um sorriso que prometia nada além de problemas para Remus.

'Talvez você esteja beijando as pessoas erradas, Moony.'

Remus engoliu com dificuldade, depois seus olhos se abriram mais quando Sirius inclinou-se para frente até seus narizes estarem quase se tocando.

'Lamba seus lábios como eu te mostrei,' Sirius sussurrou, seus olhos capturando e segurando as orbes de Remus.

O adolescente de cabelos castanhos estava assustado demais para argumentar, língua deslizando entre seus lábios para fazer exatamente o que Sirius pediu.

'Agora incline sua cabeça...'

Os olhos de Remus se contraíram, mas ele não quebrou o contato, em vez disso, inclinou sua cabeça para a direita. Sirius fez o mesmo e Remus finalmente encontrou sua voz.

'S…Sss…'

O patético assobio sibilante de protesto veio tarde demais. A boca de Sirius estava roçando levemente contra a sua e o corpo de Remus estremeceu quando a reação química, as faíscas e o fogo que ele tinha esperado, explodiram dentro dele. Ele choramingou enquanto todo seu corpo tremia e ficava tão mole quanto macarrão cozido – com uma notável exceção.

_Ele é um garoto, ele é um garoto, ele é um garoto._

Mas parecia que seu corpo não dava a mínima se Sirius era uma garota, um garoto ou um hipogrifo. Cada terminação nervosa estava totalmente alerta, sua pele formigava enquanto alternadamente ondas quentes e frias de luxúria jorravam sobre ele e ele estava duro como uma rocha – ele poderia cortar diamantes, cacete, com a maldita coisa.

E Sirius ainda não estava beijando-o propriamente.

Ele não sabia se queria que Sirius avançasse mais; mesmo percebendo que finalmente tinha tido a reação que queria de um beijo, ela tinha vindo da última pessoa que ele esperava. Mas a escolha fora tirada de suas mãos quando Sirius, que tinha pausado um momento para se assegurar de que os choramingos de Remus eram sons desesperados de necessidade e não de nojo, pressionou os lábios firmemente em Remus.

O lobisomem esqueceu de respirar quando os lábios de Sirius se separaram um pouco, capturando seu lábio inferior e sugando levemente. Ele emitiu um ruído abafado quando Remus instintivamente correspondeu, pressionando sua língua dentro da boca de Sirius. O moreno se afastou, olhando um pouco para Remus enquanto enxugava o queixo.

'Remus,' ele disse, com a voz mais rouca e profunda do que Remus jamais tinha ouvido. 'Me deixe te mostrar. Eu quero te mostrar.'

Remus, com a façe enrubescendo, assentiu e os lábios de Sirius se curvaram para cima nos cantos, antes dele capturar a boca de Remus com a sua mais uma vez. Seus lábios eram insistentes, arrastando Remus para dentro do beijo, demandando uma resposta igual. Sirius era um bom professor – pressionando-o quando sua reação era inadequada, afastando-o quando ele ficava entusiasmado demais, todo o tempo encorajando-o com gemidos suaves e afirmações murmuradas. Sua língua pincelou os lábios de Remus e deslizou lentamente para dentro de sua boca, e dessa vez, Remus prestou muita atenção, copiando as ações de Sirius até que ambos estivessem lutando para respirar e se afastando, ofegando pesadamente.

'Bem,' Sirius falou sem fôlego, seu rosto ruborizado e os olhos encobertos. 'Isso foi bom...você fez muito...oh, foda-se!'

Ele avançou, deslizando suas mãos pela parte de trás do pescoço de Remus, e puxando o lobisomem de volta para si, chocando seus lábios desajeitadamente. Esse beijo tinha um pouco menos de finesse que o primeiro: era violento e faminto, como nada que Remus tivesse experimentado. Esse beijo não era apenas um encontro de bocas, um afagar de línguas e bater de dentes... ele _sentiu_ esse beijo em cada molécula de seu ser, e ele estava pegando fogo com...ele nem sabia como descrever o redemoinho dentro dele... Necessidade? Desejo? Luxúria crua? Tudo o que ele teve tempo de pensar antes que sua mente ficasse totalmente em branco foi que esperou anos pela pessoa que o faria se sentir assim...e ela estava em sua frente o tempo todo.

Os dedos de Sirius estavam enredados no cabelo que a mãe dele vivia dizendo para cortar, e, de alguma forma, as próprias mãos de Remus tinham se deslocado sem sua permissão, e agora estavam envolvendo o maxilar áspero pela barba por fazer de Sirius. Com um gemido quase agonizante, Sirius se mexeu e Remus teve pânico de que o beijo fosse terminar. Mas, em vez de se afastar, ele montou em seu colo, permitindo que eles se tocassem dos quadris à boca, e Remus quase gozou nas calças de seus pijamas quando sentiu a ereção de Sirius pressionar sua barriga. Ele jogou a preocupação pra longe, envolveu seus braços em torno do moreno, e caiu para trás sobre os lençóis. Seus narizes chocaram e eles se afastaram, ambos esfregando os rostos.

'D...desculpe...' Remus conseguiu balbuciar, mas Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos muito abertos, vidrados e escuros quando ele olhou para Remus.

'Tá tudo bem. Nós...deveríamos...hum...?

Remus tinha duas opções: ele poderia ouvir o que seu cérebro meio consciente estava dizendo para ele fazer e empurrar Sirius para longe dele, agradecer por sua ajuda, lembrá-lo que era hétero e se masturbar violentamente, pensando em garotas, antes de dormir. Ou, poderia fazer o que o resto de seu corpo estava gritando para ele fazer, e enredar suas mãos naquele cabelo de ébano, beijar e tocar Sirius até ambos gozarem e pensar sobre que infernos aquilo tudo significava de manhã.

A quem ele estava enganando? Nunca houve uma escolha realmente...

Ele estendeu a mão tentativamente, tocando a bochecha de Sirius levemente, incerto. Sirius exalou uma longa e lenta respiração, suas pálpebras fechadas vibraram quando ele se inclinou ao toque. A própria respiração de Remus parou em sua garganta – Doce Circe, como ele não tinha notado quão completamente lindo Sirius era antes?

'Padfoot…'

'Sirius.' Remus franziu a testa quando os olhos de Sirius abriram e olharam para ele. 'Quando sonho com isso, você me chama de Sirius, não Padfoot.'

Remus podia sentir seu corpo agitado, podia ver a mão que estava envolvendo o rosto de Sirius tremendo quase violentamente. Aquela vulnerabilidade tinha escorregado novamente para o rosto de Sirius, e Remus entendeu que seu amigo tinha lhe dado um poder que poucos tinham – o poder de machucar Sirius Black profundamente.

'Você nunca...você não me disse que você...'

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça silenciosamente. Quando Remus não disse nada mais, uma expressão dolorosa escorregou pelo rosto de Sirius e ele saiu de cima do colo do lobisomem. O braço de Remus se ergueu rapidamente, impedindo-o de sair da cama. Ele não sabia porra nenhuma do que estava acontecendo ali, mas sabia que se arrependeria se deixasse Sirius ir embora.

'Fique. Sirius...fique.'

Sirius parecia incrédulo e sussurrou, 'Você tem certeza?'

Remus assentiu e sorriu um pouco desajeitado. 'Aquilo...' Ele tomou uma respiração profunda – ele estava fazendo isso realmente? '..._aquilo_ era o que eu estava procurando; _aquele_ foi...o beijo perfeito.'

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto de Sirius, então ele quase se jogou sobre Remus, beijando-o forte e rapidamente, o ímpeto fazendo-os cair de volta no colchão.

'Remus...' Sirius murmurou entre lambidas e mordidas dos lábios igualmente ocupados do lobisomem. 'Você é um aluno muito rápido.'

Remus murmurou algo incoerente, de longe mais interessado em deslizar suas mãos sob a camisa do pijama de Sirius, e observando como o outro garoto reagiria. A inspiração aguda da respiração fez Remus sorrir contra a boca de Sirius, e o animago se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente para seu amigo.

'Acho que você está pronto para descobrir o que acontece depois do beijo, Moony.' Ele deslizou seu quadril contra o de Remus, suas ereções se chocando deliciosamente, e Remus gemeu, erguendo as mãos e enredando-as nos cabelos de Sirius.

'Bem, quem sou eu para discutir com meu guru do amor?' ele murmurou antes de puxar Sirius para outro beijo.

* * *

**N/T.:** Se você tiver alguma sugestão quanto à tradução, favor encaminhe por MP para a equipe. Nos comentários digam somente o que acharam da fic, ok? ;D  
Beijos!


End file.
